Sailor Moon Poetry 1
by Dimitri
Summary: poetry, mostly from the POV of Endymion or Serenity


A/N: Hello! Anyone who might be reading this probably already knows that this is Sailor Moon Poetry simply from the title. Well, that's right, pretty self-explanatory. This is the first thing that I have ever posted on the internet, and any comments or criticisms are welcome, but if you don't have time I won't be offended! Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of the associated characters/plotlines/etc. belong to Naoko Takeuchi and various companies which are not me. I am not making any money from any of this, and I take no credit for the creation of Sailor Moon! Don't sue me!  
  
Sailor Moon Poetry: Installment I  
  
  
  
Tears of the Past and Future  
  
Tears of love,  
  
Tears of hate,  
  
Tears for now,  
  
Tears to wait.  
  
Tears of joy,  
  
Tears of sorrow,  
  
Tears of today,  
  
Tears of tomorrow.  
  
The overwhelming darkness,  
  
The never-ending light,  
  
The happiness and peacefulness,  
  
The hopelessness,  
  
The fight.  
  
Forever it's a spiral,  
  
Forever all the same,  
  
Forever we're together,  
  
Forever this great pain.  
  
Tears once,  
  
And tears again,  
  
In a cycle,  
  
Never to end.  
  
~ The title to my main story that hasn't been posted yet, and the poem that goes with it  
  
  
  
1 The Darkness  
  
A sadness in my heart,  
  
A deep depressing weight,  
  
A darkness that refuses to disappear,  
  
Your smile and your laughing,  
  
Your gracefulness and beauty,  
  
Your light that shines from the depths of your soul and manages to chase the shadows from the darkest corners of my mind.  
  
And I know I could never live without it,  
  
And I know you would never let me near,  
  
And I know that I don't deserve you,  
  
But I can't understand why it must be like this,  
  
Why it hurts so much to leave your side,  
  
To leave your light.  
  
And so I turn away,  
  
And I hide my eyes,  
  
And I run from the light,  
  
And into the Darkness.  
  
~ Endymion introspection dealing with a story that I am in the process of writing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Believe in Me  
  
Believe in me,  
  
And I will show you.  
  
Believe in me,  
  
And I will tell you.  
  
Believe in me,  
  
And I can give you,  
  
The greatest gift that will ever find you.  
  
Believe in me,  
  
And I can help you.  
  
Believe in me,  
  
And I can save you.  
  
Believe in me,  
  
And I can give you,  
  
The greatest gift that will ever find you.  
  
Believe in me,  
  
And I will love you.  
  
~ How I see the beginning feelings in Serenity and Endymion's relationship  
  
  
  
3 There Are Words  
  
There are words that go unsaid,  
  
Words that pass between us,  
  
From my mind to yours,  
  
That never touch our lips.  
  
There are thoughts,  
  
And there are dreams,  
  
Secrets and sorrows that I have never shared with you,  
  
But you know, and you care,  
  
And your presence and silence are enough.  
  
~Something on the nature of communication between Serenity and Endymion  
  
4 Will it all come back to me?  
  
Will I wake up tomorrow,  
  
To hear the birds and see the sun?  
  
Will you be there when I come home,  
  
Will I have the strength to run?  
  
Is this all there is to living?  
  
Is this all that we've come for?  
  
Somehow I can't believe it,  
  
And I know there must be more.  
  
Will the sun come up tomorrow?  
  
Will the fire burn inside?  
  
Will it all come back to me, then,  
  
When the moon is glowing bright?  
  
You know the place and you know the time,  
  
You know the pain and the endings.  
  
Is this all there is?  
  
Have I been so fooled?  
  
I could have sworn,  
  
That everyone spoke of beginnings.  
  
Now I know,  
  
That there will not be an again,  
  
That the sun will rise on a changed world.  
  
Is this what we fight for?  
  
Can it be?  
  
Where is my eternity?  
  
Will the sun come up tomorrow?  
  
Will the fire burn inside?  
  
Will it all come back to me, then,  
  
When the moon is glowing bright?  
  
~Usagi, in one of her more depressed and introspective moments 


End file.
